


Travail

by riahchan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the ulquihime100 list on livejournal. Prompt #3 - Five Years Later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travail

Title: Travail  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Five Years Later  
Rating: K

Orihime had waited a long time for this moment. On top of 10 hours laboring, on top of the 9 months carrying, and on top of the 3 years she had known her husband, she had wanted this to happen since she was a child and had any idea of what parents should do. Still, she was surprised that she was so moved by their baby’s bright green eyes and dark, dark hair. She had felt so in tune with the baby the entire pregnancy and now she understood why. She wept for joy that she had finally reached him.


End file.
